


Należała mu się jedynie pogarda, czyż nie?

by WinchesterBurger



Category: Bodo (TV)
Genre: Character Study, Love/Hate, M/M, Not Beta Read, Not Happy, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, Sorry Not Sorry, Unrequited Crush
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 18:22:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18211928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinchesterBurger/pseuds/WinchesterBurger
Summary: Och, owszem, Bodzio pamiętał Hansa dobrze. Może aż za dobrze.





	Należała mu się jedynie pogarda, czyż nie?

**Author's Note:**

> Nie jestem team Bodo/Hans, ale ciągnie mnie ku jednostronnym relacjom opartym na nienawiści, przepraszam.  
> Opko smutne, podczas oglądania serialu miałam wrażenie, że Bodzio miał ciągłe problemy z akceptacją siebie, dlatego też przelewam część moich wrażeń tutaj. Ogółem nie wiem, co to, ale musiałam.

Och, owszem, Bodzio pamiętał Hansa dobrze. Może aż za dobrze.  
  
W przeciwieństwie do niego młody Niemiec był we wszystkim dobry – w szkolnej ławce, na podwórku, w zalotach. Bodzio przerastał go tylko w jednym: w sztuce. Jak wiadomo powszechnie jednak sztuka nie była jednak uznawana w stopniu takim jak nauka, więc Bodzio mógł równie dobrze nie być lepszym w niczym.  
  
Kiedy Warszawa powitała go z otwartymi rękoma, jego i Moryca, a potem Poznań i Lublin, i wszystkie inne miasta, w jakich Bodzio przebywał, żył i pracował, Junod był pewien, iż już nie będzie mu nigdy dane ujrzeć Hansa na oczy. Myśl ta cieszyła go niezmiernie, prawie tak bardzo jak wizja rozwijania się na scenie.  
  
Ale tak jak i aktorstwo, i ów myśl nie weszła w życie. Niewiele później – rok, dwa? Bodzio nie pamiętał – jego ojciec zachorował na chorobę, jakiej lekarze nie byli w stanie rozpoznać, a on sam wziął na swoje barki ciężar zamartwiania się o jego zdrowie, który kolidował z karierą. Z pomocą słodkiej Ady udało się mu sprowadzić ojca do wyśmienitego szpitala mieszczącego się w Warszawie, a tam jego oczom znów ukazała się znajoma twarz o zarysowanej szczęce i uważnych, ciemnych oczach.  
  
– Przykro mi, że teraz o tym mówię – zaczął Hans, kiedy stali obydwaj przed salą, w której ojciec Bodzia rozpoczynał kurację. – Ale zastawiłem sto pięćdziesiąt marek na leczenie pana Junod.  
  
Klatka piersiowa Bodzia zacisnęła się mocniej z rozpaczy, a Hans położył rękę na jego ramieniu, ściskając je ze współczuciem. Jego ostre z natury rysy złagodniały pod wpływem żalu, który się na nich malował i przez chwilę Bodzio wierzył, że nie są straceni, że może uda im się zbudować jakąkolwiek więź. Być może Hans miał w sobie coś z człowieka, a on sam nie był tak zgorzkniały jak mogło mu się wcześniej wydawać.  
  
Widok Hansa przemierzającego salę w kierunku wuja i matki sprawił, że Bodziem wstrząsnęły nagłe nudności. Wpływająca na twarz jego rodzicielki desperacja zmiękczyła mu kolana i przez chwilę chłopak myślał, że ugną się pod nim, a on stoczy się po drewnianych schodkach niczym porzucona kukiełka. Wytrzymał jednak, bo musiał; dla matki, dla wuja, dla ojca. I dla siebie.  
  
Kiedy oświadczył, że nie będzie towarzyszył matce w drodze do szpitala, jego wuj uśmiechnął się blado i pokiwał głową z dumą wyzierającą spomiędzy pęknięć w ścianie bólu. Bodzio przeniósł wtedy wzrok na Hansa i ujrzał w nich zaskoczenie, niezrozumienie. Pogardę. Najwyraźniej zasługiwał na te emocje, ponieważ były szczerze, a w jego głowie tworzył się mętlik. Czy był złym synem, złym aktorem? Czy to jemu dane było osądzać samego siebie?  
  
Przez kolejne lata jego kariera rozwijała się dynamicznie, więź z matką pogłębiała. Wszystko szło w dobrym kierunku, nawet kontakt z Adą, dopóki bolszewicy nie zjawili się pod Warszawą, do stolicy nie zaczęła wkradać się żółwim tempem panika, a Ada nie oznajmiła, że praca aktora nie jest pracą. Nim Bodzio się obejrzał, zwykły spacer po ulicach Warszawy zaprowadził ich dwójkę do punktu naboru na rogu ulicy, po którym kręcił się Hans. Tak, Hans, w mundurze wojskowego i fartuchu lekarza. Serce Bodzia zacisnęło się na ten widok.  
  
– Wszystko, co robisz, to tylko myląca iluzja. Bzdura i kłamstwo. To na froncie się walczy za wolną Polskę, a nie na scenie w świetle reflektorów.  
  
Słowa Hansa zakłuły, owszem. Bodzio odwrócił się na pięcie i odszedł, nie czekając nawet na Adę, która przez kilka kolejnych sekund zajęta była obserwowaniem Niemca, jak gdyby ten właśnie nie obraził młodego Junod i jak gdyby wcale z tym właśnie Junod nie odbywała spaceru. Bodzio porzucił wszelkie myśli o przyjaźni, wszelkie nadzieje na dobry kontakt. Zakopał je gdzieś pod gruzami, głęboko, choć tak usilnie próbowały mu przeszkodzić i uciec na wolność. Był od nich silniejszy.  
  
Minęło parę dni, a Bodzio znowu stał w punkcie naboru, tym razem sam, z walizką pełną osobistych rzeczy i kapeluszem na czubku głowy. Gotów zaciągnąć się do polskiej armii, gotów walczyć i umierać za kraj, bo tak powinien był zrobić już dawno. Prawda?  
  
Sylwetka Hansa, jego powiewający w pędzie biegu fartuch i stanowczy głos, szerokie ramiona i pewne ruchy odwróciły całkowicie jego uwagę i spłoszyły. Serce podeszło mu do gardła, struny głosowe zacisnęły. Musiał czym prędzej uciekać, zanim Niemiec go pozna i wyśmieje. Zrobiłby to, czyż nie? Czy nie tak traktuje się tchórzy, którzy wolą udawać kogoś innego niż robić coś dla przyszłych pokoleń?  
  
Ostatni raz widział go wtedy na bankiecie, po premierze filmu, w którym nawet nie grał żadnej znaczącej roli. Nie wiedział, że widzą się ostatni raz, ale przeczuwał, że nadejdzie coś, wobec czego obaj niewiele będą znaczyć. Światło odbijało się od kosztownych żyrandoli i rozpraszało na lśniących kosmykach włosów Hansa, na jego eleganckiej marynarce i uśmiechu, który odsłaniał zmarszczki wokół ust i zarysowujące się w kącikach oczu kurze łapki. Bodzio starał się omijać go wzrokiem, ale gdy już na niego spojrzał, nie potrafił skupić się na niczym innym. To nie tak, że preferował mężczyzn, nie. Nikt nie peszył go jednak tak jak Hans.  
  
– Jutro wyjeżdżamy do Berlina.  
  
Nie wiedział, z czyich ustach ów fraza padła celniej – Ady czy Hansa. Bodzio miał wrażenie, iż serce stanie mu lada moment i nawet niemiecki lekarz nie będzie w stanie przywrócić go do życia, o ile w ogóle podjąłby próbę. W kącikach oczu zebrała mu się wilgoć, ból odrzucenia rwał go od środka na małe kawałeczki. Chciał krzyczeć, chciał oskarżyć ich o grę na jego uczuciach, ale powstrzymał się i ze szwajcarską precyzją kontynuował rozmowę, po której cała ich trójka widocznie czuła dyskomfort.  
  
Kiedy Bodzio widział Hansa po raz ostatni, Niemiec uśmiechał się zwycięsko, z pogardą, która towarzyszyła jego rysom zawsze, gdy na niego patrzył.  
  
Bo Bodzio zasługiwał tylko na pogardę, nieprawdaż?


End file.
